Death Toll (Left 4 Dead)
NOTE: Beacuse Left 4 Dead technically has no script just a random phrase or quote said now or then, this technically isn't a transcript, but a list of assorted quotes used only in that certain campaign. Bill * "Ah hell, I think we gotta go through this tunnel." * [' ''Speaking to the Church Guy '''] "Son, we're immune, we're tired, and there's infected in the damn woods, now cut out the shit and let us in!" * "We're as human as they come, son, I promise ya!" * [''' ''When Francis calls him 'feeble old man' '']' "Hey!" (''Indignant) * [' ''When Church Guy starts ringing the bell '''] "This guy is nuttier than candy bar shit." * "I don't believe this shit, we're arguing for our lives here with a damn mental moron!" *'[' Rescue arrives ]''' "That's the boat, time to bug out!" *[' ''Rescue arrives ]''' "Alright the boat's here, let's go!" *[' ''Rescue ready ]''' "Run to the boat!" *[' ''Rescue ready ]''' "Get to the boat!" *[' ''Rescue ready ]''' "To the boat; MOVE!" *[' ''Rescue ready ]' "Haul ass to that boat; RUN!" Francis * '[ When entering the tunnel ]' "Fantastic. A tunnel." :'Bill: "Don't be an ass, Francis." * [' ''Noticing a sign warning of deer crossing at The Turnpike '''] "Uh-oh, watch out! Deer around here." * [' ''To Church Guy '''] "We're cops! Open up!" * "Man, I don't think that cop thing worked..." * "Let's see, I'm Francis, that's Grandpa Bill, and there's zombies out here! Open the goddamn door!" * Francis: "Have a heart, we got a helpless old man with us!" :Bill: "Hey!" * "I'm gonna tear that bell down and shove it up your ass!" * "Everyone but us is either a zombie or an asshole." * "Listen candy pants, we can make you open that goddamn door." * "If we live through this, I'm gonna frickin' KILL that guy!" * [' ''After Louis has stated that Riverside is a bust, and they should get to the river '''] :Francis: "That's better than my plan." :Bill: "What was that?" :Francis: "I didn't have one." * [' ''When answering the radio in Death Toll '''] "Attention boat owners! We are, uh, the cops! I command you to pick us up!" Louis * [' ''During "Church Guy" Scene '''] "Mister, if one of us gets killed out here, I'm gonna shoot my way in there and beat you to death with my gun!" * "Sir, PLEASE! We're not infected!" * "If you ignore the crazy guy and the zombies, nice town." * "This must be the sewer drainage pipes" Francis:' "How the hell do you know that?"'' '''Louis: '"Interesting true story: In 1975, the local township d-" Francis: "You know what? I just found out I don't care!" Zoey * [' ''After she or another Survivor has mentioned that Riverside held out '''] "Unless anyone has a better plan, I say we head there." * "And of course the bridge is out..." * [' ''When the bridge in The Drains is down '''] "We're good to go, come on!" * [' ''Approaching the empty house in The Church chapter '''] "Oh, nice, a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know how this movie ends." * [' ''When speaking to the Church Guy '''] "What a dick..." * "You're not gonna just open the door? Really?!" * "Not a fan of creepy old train yards." * "The town's pretty quiet...I hope that means they killed all the zombies..." * "You know we can MAKE YOU open that door." * "Hey jerk-ass! Why don't you just open the goddamn door?!" * [' ''In Riverside '''] "I always liked this main street."